


Affinity (Spinoff #2): Blade Switch

by Melephs_Hat348



Series: Affinity (Mòrag and Brighid) [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melephs_Hat348/pseuds/Melephs_Hat348
Summary: During a quick excursion to Torigoth for Tora and Rex to sell some of their newly-acquired materials, Poppi unintentionally causes minor chaos. Due to the plans made in consequence, Brighid faces resistance getting Mòrag to participate.





	Affinity (Spinoff #2): Blade Switch

**Author's Note:**

> (For those who aren't aware, this is included as one of the chapters in my full work of the name "Affinity." However, as a spinoff, it sort of functions as its own thing, thus me posting it separately.)
> 
> This excursion is directly after the events from Indol, we’ll say; instead of going directly to Tantal, the party stops at Torigoth for the purposes mentioned in the summary. 
> 
> Partially inspired by a well-done fanart (source here: https://twitter.com/morisumeshi/status/971296271104438275). This ended up including a lot more about the other characters than my previous work, so that’s why it’s being counted as a spinoff fro the series (to those who don't know, the series focuses nearly exclusively on Mòrag and Brighid otherwise). Also, it's relatively pretty long. So have fun with that.
> 
> Enjoy! Don' forget...to be awesome!

*(This is a spinoff from the Affinity series. [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184147) to access the first part.)*

 

Waiting outside Tora’s home in Torigoth, the cool shade drew Mòrag into a state of calm. Though she had grown up in Mor Ardain, the late-spring weather, filtered in high contrast, gave a special childhood-memory feel to the town. The breeze and shade were too cold to simply sit or walk leisurely; it seemed the optimal temperature for a child’s antics to be held outdoors.

“Poppi ready?” Tora asked, his voice muffled by the door.

“All set, Masterpon!”

A moment passed, and the door swished open. “Bye-bye, Dadapon! Will be back soon!” Tora called back as they made their way out.

“Ehm...Tora…” Nia began, “...what exactly is that Poppi’s wearing!”

“Oh! Th—this is, um, this new outfit for Poppi! Call it: Alpha Nopon Suit!”

The name was straightforward to understand. Fitted differently, surely, but it was as if Tora had given Poppi her own version of Tora’s daily wear—including, for some reason, empty ear-flap sleeves that dangled behind her.

“I can see the resemblance,” Zeke commented. “You two are practically brother and sister.”

“Um, Prince, Poppi is a robot,” Pandoria whispered. “And Tora is a nopon. What kind of familial resemblance do you see?”

“Oh—yes, of course—I knew that! The resemblance is just...aesthetic.”

“Masterpon says all Blades should have costume of Driver,” Poppi stated proudly. “He say it _very_ important for bond!”

Zeke grinned. “Sayy...you make a fine point there. Whadda you think, Pandy? Fancy your own Zeke von Genbu cosplay outfit?”

“Nah. It’d probably start giving me the bad luck too. But d’ya think the same rule applies backwards?”

He proudly thumped his fist to his chest. “If that is what it takes, I will gladly don the style of my impeccable partner! Actually, hey. What a great idea. Isn’t that what they say...walkin’ around in another person’s shoes is the best way to really get to know ‘em? We should all try that!”

“Yeah, um, no.” Nia gave Zeke a look that could not be translated into uncensored words.

“But, my lady, surely you do not dislike the thought of a cat in a jumper?” Dromarch said.

“That’s now what I’m afraid of! Rex, you tell ‘em how terrible an idea this is!”

“Yeah, I think I’ll just...leave....” he responded, inching over to the stairs.

“You mean….” Poppi gazed at the floor. “That mean...costume not good idea...after all?”

Rex was the first to act. “No no no, it’s great! In fact, let’s just try that tomorrow evening, why don’t we?”

Tora’s Blade broke into an elated smile. “Hooray! Three cheers for more Masterpon memories!” Beside her, Tora laughed fearfully as Nia sent him a secret glare.

Rex’s relief quickly wore off, and he slowly crawled into the corner. “I’ve just scheduled my own funeral I’ve just scheduled my own funeral I’ve just scheduled my own funeral….” Half-confused, Pyra eyed him quizzically.

 

* * *

 

“Actually, I’ve got one already made for you.”

The Flamebringer collapsed onto their bed at the inn. “Please explain to me why I have to participate in this, again. They didn’t even talk to us. And why do you already have a dress for me?”

“Think of Poppi’s face. You wouldn't want to disappoint an innocent child, would you?”

“Ack—you know very well I wish not to displease others, but something like this—”

“We can meet in Argentum; the nopon are too oblivious to have a clue who you are, particularly in an unusual outfit. And since I believe that is the main problem—”

“That is not the main problem!”

“—all that’s left is for you to be comfortable with it.”

“Which, if I may say so, would be considered practically impossible.”

Brighid sat down next to her. “Well, I can motivate you to stand it, at least.”

“Oh?”

Approaching closer, Brighid whispered into a now-blushing Mòrag’s ear, “Quotelettas with salad….”

“I appreciate your attempt at baiting my hand. It shall not work.”

“It can be just the two of us. I’ll pay. You’ll look cute—try it.”

“Last time I checked, there is nothing here for me to try.”

“Don’t fret. I contacted Hardaigh to request it be sent to me. Give it until tomorrow morning.”

Sighing, Mòrag further buried herself in the blankets. “Ugh. You know I cannot.”

“Well. I have accepted the challenge to change your mind. Don’t doubt the persuasiveness of my negotiation tactics.”

 

* * *

 

_This is not happening...I am not here...I don’t exist...nothing is strange...no one will notice…._

The Special Inquisitor, at her Blade’s behest, opened her eyes. “See? Beautiful,” Brighid stated proudly. Was it proudly? Mòrag could never tell. Reserved, trying to hide as much of her appearance as possible from her own eyes, she inspected the human-sized mirror (being in Argentum, there was also one in each room for nopon). Her hair, tied up as usual, looked entirely different than it did under a hat. Without any armor on them (nor anything at all, in fact) her shoulders looked soft and delicate—far too delicate for a Special Inquisitor, she thought. Worse, a strip down the middle of her torso was half-visible under the translucent cloth. The dress felt incredibly off—tight in all the wrong places, unfit for battle, loose and unwieldy around her legs and feet. “Considering that you’re able to battle in this sort of clothing...I have to be impressed.”

“Likewise, the amount of layers you wear daily is suffocating.” Brighid had tailored a replica in short sleeves and more breathable pants, but even that was hardly a complete solution; she observed its fit with satisfaction nonetheless.

Mòrag glanced back at her reflection, and blushed deeper. “I think I would prefer to find a nice little corner to hide in.”

“Come now; this will be fun. Let’s see what the others are doing. They must already be out at the canteen after all the fuss you put up about this.” She hooked her elbow around Mòrag’s arm.

Rumbletum Canteen was a scene. Zeke was the natural spirit of the party, just as flamboyant in his unique attire. Pandoria, the first to notice them, grinned and called them over. “Welcome! Zeke’s already pledged to buy everyone a drink!”

“What? Don’t you know how little mo—eh, whatever. Firsts are on me!”

At the same table sat Nia, not half as irritated as anyone had expected, covered in a fur coat and a sheepish expression. Seeing them, she raised a hand in greeting. “H—oh, uh, hi, you two….”

“Might there be a seat you few could spare my lady here?” Brighid requested. Her tone impersonated colloquialism.

“Yeah, sure. Right ‘ere.” Nia glanced at the pair. “Hey, Mòrag, you look...really good. Um, you too, Brighid.”

“You as well—I mean, thank you—that is, th—”

Brighid poked her Driver, immediately quieting her. “Please excuse her. She’s a little embarrassed.”

“Yeah, well, I’m betting that you aren’t gonna be the only one, seeing as Rex isn’t out yet,” she grinned. “Plus, a time where I can poke fun at both the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain and the Driver of the Aegis? This is turnin’ out better than I thought.”

“You should learn from Rex to be more of an optimist,” Dromarch suggested, lying quite peacefully on the ground beside the table.

“Yes! Being happy more good for heart and circulation,” said Poppi. “Masterpon says happiness useful for many things.”

“I guess you’re glad he designed you to be able to be happy, then,” Pandoria said.

Tora and Poppi exchanged a smile.

“We’re here!” said Pyra.

“Architect, Pyra, could you please not announce it like that?”

“Stop hiding, you. After Vale went to all that trouble to help, it’s rude not to put it to good use.”

At the moment Nia saw Rex, she burst out in hilarity. “It fits you so well!” she snorted. “You know, Pyra’s right; you oughta use that more!”

“Here’s a seat.” Pyra pulled him over and sat him down next to Mòrag (despite Rex’s protests of “I’d like it much better just to go hide somewhere” and “come on, can’t I at least use that hoodie you had in Torigoth?”).

“Greetings.”

“H—hey, Mòrag. How’re you...doing?”

“When they’re distracted, I suggest we run.”

He laughed, his aura of humiliation dissipating somewhat. “That’d be a joke, right?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Quickly, the conglomeration descended into disorganized banter.

“So, Brighid,” Pandoria said, “you look pleased.”

“Well, getting my own Driver to assent was more of a chore than it must have been for you,” she replied, “but yes; there was payoff.”

Pandoria gave a knowing smile that only Brighid and Zeke were quite able to interpret. “Yeah, well, Zeke’s bad luck only gets worse when he’s passionate about something, so...let’s just say we had some external issues getting ready.”

“I won’t ask.”

“So Nia not angry now?”

“Nah. It was nothing.”

“It not seem like nothing yesterday.”

“Well—that was just—I was thinkin’ of something else, okay?”

“Ah. Tora get it.”

For a number of hours, the conversation continued, branching out to more mundane things. Eventually, the party decided that it would be best to get some sleep before their journey to Tantal the next morning. Falling down onto the bed for a second time, Mòrag let out a sigh.

"Not as bad as you had expected?" Brighid asked.

"Not as bad," she echoed. "But interaction is tiring."

The Jewel of Mor Ardain nodded. "I can see that. Fortunately for you, you don't have to talk at all for the next eight hours."

"True enough."

Brighid turned to say something else, but Mòrag was already asleep. "Oh well. I suppose I did tell her she could." After undressing, she carefully climbed in; her Driver instinctively wrapped her arms around the warm shape in her slumber. "Good night, then."


End file.
